Distancia De Amor
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: ha pasado ya un año y Helga se va a estudiar a Inglaterra ahora han pasado 8 años y Arnold conoce a una chica por internet pero ella no le ha dicho su nombre luego por una apuesta el tiene que encontrarla con tan solo saver donde ella vive en Inglaterra
1. Default Chapter

Distancia De Amor  
  
Prologo  
  
Ha pasado ya todo un año desde que Arnold y los demás salvaron el vecindario, ahora todos ellos estaban en 5to grado.  
  
Las clases acaban de terminar y Helga se dirigía hacia su casa, sin siquiera pensar que algo estaba a punto de pasar.  
  
Miriam: bueno Bob creo que no seria mala idea, para Helga será una maravillosa idea.  
  
Bob: claro que lo es Miriam cuando vas a entender que todas mis ideas son perfectas a demás estamos hablando de el futuro de Olga.  
  
En ese momento entro Helga y lo escucho.  
  
Helga: mi nombre es Helga, papá Helga  
  
Bob: Olga, Helga cual es la diferencia a demás jovencita te tenemos una sorpresa.  
  
Helga se sorprende y lo mira  
  
Helga: si que cosas (de seguro es otra tontería de pasar el tiempo con el para probar algo de su negocio.)  
  
Bob: bueno estuve viendo algunas cosas y me doy cuenta que este vecindario no es bueno para ti, tu necesitas aprender más, saber lo que es el mundo afuera, asi que Miriam y yo hemos decidido enviarte a una escuela muy prestigiada de muy buena categoría.  
  
Miriam: asi es Helga iras a estudiar a Inglaterra  
  
Los ojos de Helga se abrieron en sorpresa  
  
Helga: esperen un momento porque decidieron eso y mas sin consultármelo  
  
Miriam: bueno Helga en Inglaterra ay una de las mejores escuelas para señoritas y la verdad tu padre y yo hemos pensado que ya es el momento de que empieces a actuar como tal.  
  
Helga: no olvídenlo no pienso ir a una escuela donde tengo que vivir y dormir me sentiría como en una cárcel me niego a ir  
  
Bob: escúchame bien señorita iras a Inglaterra quieras o no en tendiste  
  
Helga solo los mira y no les dice nada y sube a su habitación y sierra la puerta muy fuertemente  
  
Helga: como se atreven a decidir eso y mas sin consultarme a demás yo no quiero irme como si todo lo que yo quiero e idolatro se encuentra aquí.  
  
Helga saca su relicario en forma de corazón con la fotografía de Arnold  
  
Helga: porque el destino es cruel con migo, siempre pensé que algún día Arnold y yo estaríamos juntos, pero ahora gracias a Bob y a Miriam tendré que irme muy lejos a estudiar a una tonta escuela de señoritas.  
  
Jamás pensé que ahora tendré que irme a un a contra de mi voluntad.  
  
Helga saca esta ves libro color morado  
  
Helga: bueno siempre pensé que usaría este libre cuando llegara el momento preciso creo que ahora es el momento.  
  
A la ves que ella empezaba a escribir en su libro ella pensaba en muchas cosas en todo lo que paso estando junto a Arnold y junto a Phoebe y Gerald.  
  
En ese libro ella escribió todo lo que ha vivido, escribió cada momento y cada aventura que pasa ella juntos con sus amigos y lo que es mas especial junto con Arnold.  
  
Luego de terminar de escribir se puso a llora y algunas de sus lagrimas cayeron en ese libro y luego lo cerro.  
  
La semana paso rápido y Helga solo contaba los días en que se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar y no le había comentado nada a nadie.  
  
Phoebe: vaya semana verdad Helga  
  
Helga: la verdad phoebe me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente pero no es asi  
  
Phoebe: porque lo dices Helga que acaso te paso algo malo  
  
Helga solo la mira y le sonríe  
  
Helga: no Phoebe es solo que estoy algo cansada eso es todo (pensando como puedo decirle que como me quedan 5 días más para estar con ella y con Arnold)  
  
Helga: oye phoebe  
  
Phoebe: si que pasa  
  
Helga : sabes no suelo decirte esto pero quiero que sepas que tu siempre, no importa que a veces sea algo mandona o gritona quiero que sepas que tu siempre as sido mi mejor amiga y que siempre lo serás.  
  
Phoebe se sorprende y se la queda viendo  
  
Phoebe: pero Helga porque me dices eso  
  
Helga: bueno solo queria que lo supieras Phoebe solo eso  
  
Helga llego a su casa y subió a su cuarto a preparar las maletas  
  
Helga: huy vaya ya termine creo que es todo por lo menos no usare mucho esta ultima semana, también tengo la dirección de e-mail de Arnold asi podre escribirle solo me falta hacer una pero eso lo are aya.  
  
Ho Arnold tal ves estaré lejos pero quiero que sepas que nunca podre olvidarte como quisiera decirte todo lo que siento como aquella ves que salvamos el vecindario, también lamento haber engañado a Phoebe y no decirle que muy pronto me ira muy lejos de aquí y no lo tome a mal, bueno apenas y tengo 10 años solo espero que nada cambie.  
  
La semana paso rápido el viernes ella no asistió a clases.  
  
El señor Simmons estaba apunto de darle la noticia a todos los de la clase  
  
Señor Simmons: bueno Alumnos tengo que darles una mala noticia  
  
Todos se lo quedaron viendo y permanecieron callados.  
  
Señor Simmons: Helga Pataki ya no estudiara mas con nosotros, ella se ha ido a estudiar a Inglaterra solo esperemos que le vaya bien aya  
  
Tanto Arnold como Phoebe quedaron impresionados por la noticias todos los demás solo estaban comentado.  
  
Arnold: no lo puedo creer por que no nos dijo nada  
  
Gerald: ya viejo no te preocupes tu deberías estar feliz ella se ha ido ya no tienes a nadie quien te ande molestando y atormentando más  
  
Arnold no dice nada solo sus pira y se ve algo triste  
  
Solo se ve el avión de Helga como fondo y ella mirando como se alega de su ser amado... 


	2. Una Extraña Conversación

Capitulo 1  
  
Una Extraña Conversación  
  
El tiempo pasa rápido y desde la partida de Helga han sido 8 años...  
  
Arnold estaba revisando su correo, a la ves que se encontraba cateando en ese momento le llego un pequeño mensaje y el lo reviso  
  
Misteriosa: hola que tal, tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti porque ese Nick  
  
Cabeza de Balón: hola, bueno es porque una amiga de mi infancia me decía a si y seme quedo la costumbre  
  
Misteriosa: a ya veo, y dime a un tu amiga sigue llamándote a si de esa manera  
  
Cabeza de Balón: no la verdad no, ella hace 8 años que se fue a estudiar a el extranjero y no la he vuelto haber.  
  
Misteriosa: dime la extrañas  
  
Cabeza de Balón: la verdad si, ella siempre me andaba fastidiando y diciéndome apodos, estuve acostumbrado a que siempre me los dijera que cuando se marcho empecé a extrañarla mucho ya su forma de ser a demás ya era una parte de mi vida cotidiana que siempre fuera asi.  
  
Misteriosa: a ya veo  
  
Cabeza de Balón: y que me cuentas de ti  
  
Misteriosa: pues nada en especial, mi vida últimamente ha sido algo aburrida no he encontrado algo que me llame la atención, solo es puro estudiar y estudiar, no es como antes que por lo menos tenia algo con que entretenerme.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: no te entiendo a que te refieres con eso  
  
Misteriosa: bueno veras, yo antes hacia muchas cosas por una persona pero esa persona especial para mí se alejo o mas bien dicho yo me aleje y la verdad no a sido lo mismo desde antes.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: y porque te alejaste si era especial para ti.  
  
Misteriosa: no tenia opción, digamos que fue mas bien mi familia quien me alejo de el.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: lo lamento de verdad  
  
Misteriosa : ha no te preocupes por eso  
  
Cabeza de Balón: a todo esto yo me llama Arnold y tu  
  
Misteriosa: lo siento no puedo darte mi nombre  
  
Cabeza de Balón: porque a caso ay algo de malo en que me lo digas  
  
Misteriosa: bueno si y yo  
  
Cabeza de Balón: como ????????  
  
Misteriosa: mira la escuela donde estudio es muy estricta y bueno créeme que si me cachan aquí a estas horas inadecuadas pues podrían castigarme y no me convendría que supieran si anduve hablando con alguien.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: a ya veo, sabes me agradas eres muy sincera y simpática  
  
Misteriosa: lo mismo digo de ti creo que eres un chico que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tan solo proponérselo.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: vaya , es increíble como puedes saber eso  
  
Misteriosa: digamos que soy un poco adivina  
  
Cabeza de Balón: de acuerdo  
  
Misteriosa: oye tengo que irme, porque ya va siendo hora de que el vigilante de su segunda ronda.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: oye espera volveré a verte  
  
Misteriosa: si no te preocupes, nos veremos de nuevo  
  
Cabeza de Balón: entonces espero verte pronto y cuídate  
  
Arnold mira como esa chica se había ido de el chat  
  
Arnold: vaya me imagino que la escuela en donde estudia a debe ser muy pero muy estricta en todas sus reglas para que se aya ido a si de rápido  
  
Mientras tanto lejos pero muy lejos de ay  
  
Susana: Helga llegaste, no te vieron  
  
Helga: no, el vigilante no logro verme  
  
Susana: no deberías hacer esas cosas si te llegan a atrapar  
  
Helga: calma chica, a mi no me van a atrapar soy cautelosa con lo que hago  
  
Susana: pero...  
  
Helga solo la calla poniendo un dedos en sus labios  
  
Helga: será mejor que volvamos a nuestra habitación, tal ves no me cacharon el salón de computo pero, nos pueden regañar si nos ven fuera de la cama.  
  
Susana: si tienes razón  
  
Ella se retiran a sus habitaciones  
  
Susana, y dime conseguiste hacer lo que querías  
  
Helga: si asi es digamos que mi informante no me fallo para nada pude encontrar lo que buscaba  
  
Susana: que bueno Helga  
  
Solo se ve como Helga demuestra una sonrisa a la ves que en su mente corren varios pensamientos... 


	3. Una Extraña Amistad

Capitulo 2  
  
Una extraña amistad  
  
Había pasado ya toda una semana desde aquel extraño encuentro y Arnold le contaba todo lo sucedido a Gerald.  
  
Arnold: bueno se que es extraño conocer a alguien de esa manera pero en serio Gerald no me dijo casi nada de ella... y la verdad quisiera saber más... como se llama o que edad tiene.. cosas asi... o acaso es mucho pedir  
  
Gerald: tranquilo viejo, la verdad no pides mucho, pero como tu dijiste, ella no puede en estos momentos contestarte esas preguntas te sugiero que sigas platicando con ella que te ganes su confianza y ya veras que poco a poco te dirá todo.  
  
Arnold: si creo que tienes mucha razón, solo espero verla hoy hace ya una semana que no la veo y la verdad me siento algo preocupado por ella.  
  
Gerald: o vamos viejo a penas y la conoces y ya te empiezas a preocupar por una perfecta desconocida.  
  
Arnold: bueno esque en la forma en que me hablo me parecía no se , como explicarlo, como si la conociera no se...  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte  
  
Phoebe: vaya ya era hora de que terminara con esto, me pregunto como la estará pasando Helga, no he hablado con ella desde hace 3 días  
  
En eso suena el teléfono  
  
Phoebe: bueno  
  
Voz: hola Phoebe como va todo por aya como esta la pandilla  
  
Phoebe: Helga , justamente estaba pensando en ti  
  
Helga: mmmmmm en mi y en que pensabas  
  
Phoebe: pues en muchas cosas oye por cierto dime as vuelto a hablar con Arnold...????  
  
Helga: bueno no ya a sido toda una semana contigo es con quien mantengo mas conversación  
  
Phoebe: ya veo  
  
Helga: pero no te preocupes espero verlo hoy  
  
Phoebe: ten mucho cuidado no te vayas a meter en problemas ok  
  
Helga: no te preocupes Phoebe, Helga G Pataki sabrá como resolver ese tipo de problemas , bueno y dime como va todo alguna novedad.  
  
Phoebe: no todo sigue como antes a si que no te preocupes  
  
Helga: bueno Phoebe tengo que colgar te hablo después ok  
  
Phoebe: ok Helga y cuídate mucho  
  
Helga: tu también Phoebe  
  
Helga cuelga y luego mira la hora  
  
Helga: bien parece que ya va siendo hora de que entre a platicar con mi amado... hay si tan solo supiera que soy yo la que hablo con el, pero no puedo decírselo, no se como actuaría, es mejor mantenerlo asi.  
  
Ella entra en el chat y se encuentra con el  
  
Cabeza de Balón: vaya tiempo sin verte  
  
Misteriosa: si toda una semana, me alegra verte como va todo con en tu casa  
  
Cabeza de Balón: pues ninguna novedad todo tranquilo y normal, por cierto queria decirte algo  
  
Misteriosa: si que cosas ????  
  
Cabeza de balón: sabes yo quisiera saber quien eres me lo podrías decir  
  
Misteriosa: no lo siento pero, sabes me gustaría mucho decírtelo pero por temor a que me atrapen aquí no puedo... solo espero que me puedas entender, se que eres muy comprensivo y que sabrás entenderme, aparte de siempre andar ayudando a las personas.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: un momento como sabes todo eso ???????  
  
Misteriosa: digamos que puedo saber como es la gente  
  
Cabeza de Balón: vaya no sabia eso de ti, sabes me gustaría mucho poder platicar con tigo mas seguido  
  
Misteriosa: yo también  
  
Cabeza de balón: en serio  
  
Misteriosa: si lo digo en serio, es que tienes algo que me hace sentir tranquila y relajada y eso que hoy he tenido un día muy cansado.  
  
Cabeza de Balón: si me imagino la escuela, las tareas y eso de andarte metiendo en secreto en el salón de computo solo para entrar unos momentos y platicar, solo espero no causarte problemas porque quiero que confíes en mi.  
  
Misteriosa: muy lindas palabras en verdad sabias, se nota que eres un chico muy maduro o me equivoco  
  
Cabeza de Balón: bueno si creo que tienes mucha razón, oye no me podrías decir por lo menos donde vives  
  
Misteriosa: de acuerdo yo vivo en Inglaterra  
  
Cabeza de Balón: vaya vives en el mismo lugar que una amiga  
  
Misteriosa: perdón de que hablas, no entiendo  
  
Cabeza de Balón: te acuerdas de la chica que te conté que me puso este apodo que ahora es mi Nick  
  
Misteriosa: aja  
  
Cabeza de Balón: bueno ella se mudo a Inglaterra y para serte sincero la extraño mucho, extraño que me ande fastidiando y que me diga cabeza de balón era una parte de mi vida eso a si que es normal que me sienta raro sin ella  
  
Misteriosa: a ya veo dime alguna ves la viste como algo mas que una amiga  
  
Cabeza de Balón: no la verdad solo era la chica que me torturaba las 24/7  
  
Misteriosa: 24/7 ??????????  
  
Cabeza de Balón: las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana  
  
Misteriosa: vaya frase, bueno mira no te prometo nada pero si me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga , pero te pido que seas paciente y que me entiendas, mientras tanto te parece bien que esta a mistad digamos una amistada rara y misteriosa  
  
Cabeza de Balón: de acuerdo, entonces te veré más seguido  
  
Misteriosa: si asi es pero no esperes todos los días mínimo dos días a la semana te parece  
  
Cabeza de Balón: de acuerdo  
  
Misteriosa: bueno ya tengo que irme el vigilante no tarda en volver de su ronda te veré otro día cuídate  
  
Cabeza de Balón: tu también mi misteriosa damisela  
  
Ella sale de el canal  
  
Arnold mira la pantalla y sonríe  
  
Arnold: bueno no es un mal comienzo solo espero que muy pronto pueda saber como se llama, no se porque pero me siento muy a gusto cuando hablo con ella hace mucho que no me sentía de esa manera dice sonriendo.... 


	4. La Apuesta

Capitulo 3

La Apuesta

Helga: a si que me extraña vaya no sabia que me considerara importante para el creo que sirvió mucho estarlo siempre fastidiando (dice ala ves que entra a el cuarto)

Susana: Helga ya volviste estaba algo preocupada

Helga: de que no paso nada, no puedo creer que ande en esta tonta escuela, asta me resultaría muy fácil escaparme de ella.

Susana: bueno no niego que puedas hacerlo, no se como lo haces, no será que eres bruja?

Helga se la queda viendo

Helga: pero que tonterías dices, como séte puede ocurrir algo tan tonto como eso

Susana: bueno apareces y desapareces y lo mas extraño es que no te agarran nunca como quieres que tome eso.

Helga: mmmmmmmmmmmmmm hay mejor cállate

Gerald: y bien viejo, dime lograste volver hablar con tu chica misteriosa

Arnold: si así fue Gerald, aun que quisiera saber mas de ella no se por que pero siento como si ya la conociera de alguna parte….

Gerald: porque dices eso

Arnold: bueno si hablaras con ella lo entenderías parece conocerme, no se pero siento que estoy con alguien conocido que sabe como me siento y como soy.

En ese momento llegan Sid, Stinky y Harold

Stinky: hola Arnold, Gerald como están

Arnold: muy bien Stinky gracias

Sid: y de que están hablando chicos

Gerald: pues estábamos hablando de la amiga misteriosa de Arnold

Sid: amiga misteriosa?

Arnold: lo que pasa es que solo la conozco por el Chat y no me dice su nombre, lo único que se de ella es que vive en Inglaterra.

Stinky: y porque no le pregunta Arnold, yo creo que ella te lo diría si le preguntaras.

Arnold: ya le he preguntado pero ella prefiere estar en el anonimato

Harold: bueno Arnold: tienes un punto sabes donde vive no, porque razón no aprovechas estas vacaciones y la buscas, y así aparte tendrás una muy buena excusa para conocerla mejor, no crees o es que acaso tienes miedo.

Arnold: de que rayos estas hablando, porque tendría miedo yo de algo como eso.

Harold: no lo se tu dime , si tanto te interesa que te detiene estamos de vacaciones no y si dices que ella esta en Inglaterra que te impide ir a verla.

Arnold: bueno en primero no se donde vive, segundo no se como se llama y tercera no conozco Inglaterra

Stinky: y que me dices de Helga ella vive aya.

Harold: jajajaja esa es la razón por la que no va porque tendría que encontrarse con ella y me imagino que como siempre le hará la vida imposible a Arnold.

Arnold: te equivocas... como crees que voy a tener miedo de Helga

Harold: no se dímelo tú

Gerald: Stinky tiene razón a demás la encontraras mas rápido si Helga te ayuda a un que quien sabe si lo haga ese es el problema.

Harold: vamos Arnold te reto a que vayas a Inglaterra y le pidas a Helga que te ayude a encontrar a la chica misteriosa o es que tienes miedo…

Arnold: ay ya cállate Harold te voy a demostrar que la voy a encontrar es veras que Helga me va a ayudar tal vez en todo este tiempo ella aya cambiado no creen.

Todos menos Arnold: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Gerald: por favor viejo como puedes creer que Helga cambie, eso seria un verdadero milagro

Stinky: si además yo creo que a de ser la líder en su escuela quien mas se enfrentaría a alguien como ella y quien sabe como se vera ahora.

Sid: yo me imagino que a de estar como siempre con sus dos coletas y gruñona, nada femenina ni delicada toda una marimacho

Arnold: ya basta como pueden hablar así de esa manera si no la han visto en todo este tiempo.

Harold: admítelo Arnold, Helga nunca cambiara

Arnold: bien pues yo les demostrare lo contrario ya lo verán.

Helga: achu

Susana: salud Helga

Helga: gracias, no se porque pero presiento que alguien debe de estar hablando de mi

Susana: porque lo dices

Helga: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm puede que sea Arnold o Phoebe, es lo más probable.

En ese momento suena su Celular

Helga: bueno

Arnold: Helga

Helga: que pero, que rayos (dice despegando el teléfono y viéndolo y luego lo acerca de nuevo a su oído) eres tu Cabeza de Balón

Arnold: si soy yo Helga tanto tiempo sin hablar y un me sigues diciendo así

Helga: antes que nada como obtuviste este numero

Arnold: Phoebe me lo dio espero que no te moleste, lo que pasa esque tengo que pedirte un favor

Helga: un favor

Arnold: si bueno veras he pensado in a Inglaterra y me gustaría que tu me… bueno hay como te explico

Helga: sigues siendo el mismo chico torpe he ingenuo Arnold

Arnold: (pensando será que tenga razón los chicos… no, no lo creo a demás me llamo por mi nombre) es que quiero encontrar a una amiga que vive a ya y la única persona que me puede ayudar eres tu.

Helga: (con que una amiga acaso será… no, no puede ser a un que conociéndolo es muy probable) de acuerdo Cabeza de Balón te ayudare en la búsqueda de tu amiga… a demás me gustara revivir algunos viejos tiempos.

Arnold: en serio muchas gracias Helga a mi también me gustara mucho verte de nuevo

Helga: si lo que tu digas mira tengo que colgar voy a entrar en clases ahora.

Arnold: bueno luego te llamo para contarte un poco mas de la situación

Helga: si, si lo que tu digas… adiós (dice y cuelga) no puedo creerlo vendrá a buscarme a mi… bueno no a mi si no a su damisela misteriosa… pero que estoy pensando… solo se que volveré a ver a mi amado Arnold (dice sonriendo y entrando a el salón.)


End file.
